


when it comes to this, its just you and me.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, M/M, New chances, Sawamura Daichi Loves Sugawara Koushi, Slow Start Fast Build Sudden Crash And Then Resolution, grovelling, reputation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trying to date Sugawara Koushi is like buying an underrated new game. For the first few levels, you think you understand why everyone puts it down so much and trash talks it then you hit a level you can't figure out, a level the right amount of challenging and invigorating, it keeps you up all night thinking,  strategising and trying until you can finally beat it and advance to the next.It's excruciating. A bit annoying. But you would do it over and over again.Or the one where Daichi is dared to date quirky, new kid Suga and he takes the money before he understands what exactly he is getting into.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	when it comes to this, its just you and me.

Getting to date Suga is like buying an underrated new game. For the first few levels, you think you understand why everyone puts it down so much and trash talks it then you hit a level you can't figure out, a level the right amount of challenging and invigorating, it keeps you up all night thinking, strategising and trying until you can finally beat it and advance to the next.

It's excruciating. A bit annoying. But you would do it over and over again.

Or the one where Daichi is dared to date quirky, new kid Suga and he takes the money before he understands what exactly he is getting into.

**

At first, he says no. The idea's kind of mean and two of his siblings have just started to date and he can't imagine how he would feel if he heard someone did the same thing to them. 

Then he walks into the classroom after school hours, on his way to grab a book he had forgotten, and he finds the new kid sitting in the corner, under the window where the slanting light of the setting sun hits in just the right spot. He's running late, so he doesn't have much time to do more than grab his book and go. But later on, when he's picked up all his brothers and sisters, cooked for them, helped with their homework and settled them down for bed, the image of sun-kissed pale skin, a tantalising beauty mark under one of a pair of warm hazelnut eyes and slightly wet lips parted to reveal the tiny sliver of tongue is all he can see when he closes his eyes for the night.

The next afternoon, he maybe packs his books up a little too slowly, taking his time to place them neatly in his bag that his friends leave him before he can catch up. The class filters out and just like he was expecting, albeit hoping, the new kid remains seated in the seat by the corner, headphones jammed in his ears, eyes following the words of whatever book he's reading, lost in his own little world.

It takes a while for him to look up, and he only does when Daichi stands in his light and his shadow falls on him. The new kid's head jolts up in annoyance, then in muted surprise, as he takes in Daichi looming over him. He raises two arched grey eyebrows at him and takes one of his earpieces out.

'Um, can I help you?'

Daichi is a little too distracted by his voice (a little soft and velvety with a touch of an offhanded tilt to it) to reply straight away, but he sticks out a hand in the space between them and blurts out, 'Sawamura Daichi.'

He gets an amused smirk for his troubles before a long, cold pale hand encloses around his and shakes. 'Nice to meet you, Sawamura.'

'Daichi,' he blurts out again, and when those grey brows do the impossible and arch a little further he hurries to explain. 'Everyone calls me Daichi.'

'Okay, Daichi,' the new guy says, testing the way the D touches the roof of his tongue slowly as he sounds it out. He says it a little too weirdly like he wants to keep saying Daichi's name forever but he can't decide whether to drag the first or the last part of his name, but Daichi finds that he surprisingly likes it so long as his name is in this new kid's mouth. 

For a while they just stand there staring at each other, clutching each other's hand loosely before the guy smiles and says, 'Sugawara Koushi.'

For a minute, Daichi has no idea what he is talking about but when he does, he nods and says, 'Nice to meet you, Sugawara.'

'My friends call me Suga,' Sugawara says. He drops Daichi's hand and puts his earpiece back in his ear. Before he resumes reading, he flashes Daichi a bright smile that stretches from ear to ear and says, 'You are going to miss your bus, Daichi.'

It's enough to bring his focus from Sugawara's mouth and he is bowing and thanking Suga before zipping out of the classroom towards the school entrance. It's much much later after he collapses in the sanctuary of his single bedroom when he stops thinking if Sugawara considers him close enough to call him Suga, that he realises that it is slightly a bit weird that Suga knew his bus schedule.

He doesn't contemplate on it for more than a minute because his mind then takes him to the image of Suga's eyes and the way they crinkle at the corners when Suga smiles, and the way his grey hair falls into them that it is impossible to look at him without wanting to reach out and pull each strand away from his face. Suga has really long hair and it's such a shame that he keeps it untied because his hair might be pretty, but his face is definitely prettier.

**

'If you get him to sleep with you, that's ten bucks from everyone.'

He hears the whispers amongst his friends the next day. In the last class before lunch, there's a paper being passed around with two columns. One for all the participating boys and another with 10s on it. There are seven big tens in the second column, and when he sees his name on it, Daichi isn't surprised to find he is one of many without a number scrawled beside it.

He doesn't write one down but he turns to pass it to his neighbour, Takeheru, who scoffs at the paper and shakes his head.

'Have you seen him?' His face suggests disbelief but his voice is too awed to be an insult. 'That's ten dollars I will never have back.'

A head pokes in between Takeharu and Daichi and he turns to see Terushima leaning over his desk so he can peer at the paper clearly. 

'Pssh. he went to my cousin's old school and Kazuma basically said he was the easiest. Put a ten next to my name.'

He tries to keep it to a whisper but his whisper is loud and carries over to where the teacher is teaching them about antibiotics and the dangers of overuse. Mr Takeda whips around to ask them if they have anything interesting to add and the rest of the class turn around to look at them, but Daichi sits there dumbly and mute as he stares at the back of a grey head, hunched over the table as a pale hand scribbles down notes.

**

He's no stranger to asking people out. After all, he was the one who put an end to his and Michimiya's dancing around and asked her to the school dance at the end of the year. He's never really asked anyone else at school because it's difficult to date when your ex is one of the friendliest girls in the school and is lowkey still in love with you. He did get to ask out a girl when he visited his friend Kuroo in the city, but the distance was too crazy so they never really did go on that first date.

All those moments are nothing compared to what he is feeling when he finally fishes his phone out of his pocket and hands it over, stammering out his request, what might be a half-baked confession and plans for Friday night.

Suga immediately tilts his head to look at Daichi's friends who are waiting for him this time, watching everything with amused and curiosity on their faces. It turns out Suga might really be easy, or maybe he is just dumb because it doesn't take a genius to see what is going on, not when none of his friends are as subtle as they think they are but Suga accepts his phone and punches a few numbers in before handing it back and telling Daichi to text him about Friday.

Daichi nods before he turns around and runs out with his friends so they can catch the bus before it leaves. It's only when he is seated down that he shows his friends that yes, he did get it. yes, he is going out on Friday and no, they can't see him type a message to Suga. He waits until he's dropped off at the middle school before whipping his cell out and sending a text.

_Hi. It's Daichi._

He waits only for a few seconds before he gets a reply. It's cryptic but still easy to understand.

_I know._

Sugawara Koushi is definitely easy and makes nothing a challenge but there's no denying the interest he feels when he recalls the way their fingers slightly grazed each other when they passed the phone between each other. 

He's too busy recalling the smirk on the other boy's face when he called him Suga that he almost misses the stop to the primary school.

**Author's Note:**

> Next we meet the Karasuno team cleverly disguised as Daichi’s big family. Then we go on a Friday night date. We get to hear more of Kou-chan, eat a lot of food and maybe there’s hand holding for a bit.


End file.
